


Domestic Bliss

by Madquinn13



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-01-25 18:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21360907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: collections of ficlets and one-shots about Fridget living in domestic bliss.
Relationships: Franky Doyle/Bridget Westfall
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	1. Sleepy Franky

When Franky was over tired and refused to listen to her body’s needs and actually go to sleep, she tended to get irrational and emotional. It was not something that particularly surprised Bridget, given the usual degree to which Franky can control her emotions. 

Thankfully Franky also tends to get a bit clingy when she’s irrational which used to manifest in just fucking someone close by, but now was mostly just Franky trying to get as much phsyical contact from Bridget as possible. 

Bridget wouldn’t regret to supporting Franky’s choice to continue with her schooling, or even telling her to try for a law degree, worse case a judge wouldn’t allow her to take the bar but having an increased knowledge in the field wouldn’t hurt her current position as a paralegal. 

Now however Bridget was wishing that she had talked Franky down from just how much she was taking on. 

She was still working at Legal Relief giving her all to each case which took a lot out of her, then she would go to night classes. Between prepping cases for Legal Relief and studying for the 3 courses she was taking at night school, Franky was lucky to have three hours throughout the day to try and relax. 

Today was not one of those days. Franky had been running on four hours of sleep a night for the past two weeks and she was barely able to keep her eyes open (Bridget had to literally hide the keys to Franky’s car because she didn’t think she could keep her eyes open long enough to drive safely. 

They were waiting for the dinner in the oven to finish cooking and Bridget had all but dragged Franky to the couch with her to relax. 

“I need to study.” Franky whined trying not to be pulled so easily down. 

“You just finished a test yesterday you don’t have another test for a week what you need is sleep.” Bridget pulled Franky down on the couch instantly wrapping her arms tightly around the brunette. Franky pouted trying to pull herself free but giving up within seconds and just resigning to cuddle into Gidget’s embrace. 

“If I finish top of my class then it looks better and it means a better argument for why the judge should ignore the fact that I have a criminal record and let be practice law.” 

“Baby, at this rate you will only burn yourself out and into the hospital, if you’re lucky.” Bridget was worried. “Besides, what is the worst case with law school, you stay a paralegal. That is still a great career which you enjoy.”

“I do like it.” Franky yawned. 

“So get some sleep now. I’ll wake you up when dinner is ready.” 

“No, can’t sleep. I have too much work to do.” Franky whined trying to ignore how Bridget was running her nails gently up and down Franky’s back. 

“I know baby.” It wasn’t that Bridget was trying to placate Franky, she knew that Franky’s worries and concerns were valid, however, she also knew that if Franky didn’t take care of herself then it would only spiral out of control. “Just take five minutes okay? You’ve been working so hard I miss just having you in my arms.” Bridget knew this would get Franky to give in long enough for Bridget’s plan to work. 

“Fine, five minutes.” Franky gave in letting herself enjoy the feeling of Bridget’s nails on her skin. Franky barely finished saying the last syllable when she slumped against Bridget fast asleep. 

Bridget smiled down at Franky’s sleeping form curled up to her side. Sure it was a bit unfair to use a way she knew always soothed and lulled Franky to sleep, to trick Franky into sleeping but there wasn’t a way she would sleep otherwise.


	2. Bridget's Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for Series 6 Episode 2 and 3.

Bridget was used to not sleeping through the night. Her last peaceful sleep was the last time she had Franky in her arms. Now she had Franky back in her bed but she still couldn’t sleep. She couldn’t stop feeling Franky barely breathing in her arms. She hated how that was what she saw when she closed her eyes. Franky bleeding out in the bathroom white as a sheet. 

She had woken up in the middle of the night once again, she tried to focus on the fact that Franky was breathing, not white as sheet and was in no way bleeding. She moved her hand to the scar from the bullet tracing every millimeter of it. She just needed a reminder that what had happened was in the past. 

She ran a hand over Franky’s chest until she had her hand covering her heart so she could just focus and feel the strong beat of Franky’s heartbeat. For the rest of the night she just watched Franky sleep occasionally trying to soothe her fears to try and lull herself back to sleep. 

“Gidget, what’s wrong?” Franky didn’t even have her eyes open and she could tell something was something was bothering Bridget. 

“Just a bad dream. It’s nothing, go back to sleep baby.”

“You never dismiss my dreams as nothing.” Franky opened her eyes. 

“I just had a dream that the night in the train car didn’t go as well as it did.” Bridget explained moving her hand from Franky’s chest to her face. “But it was just a dream, you’re fine.”

“I shouldn’t have called ya. I shouldn’t have put you in that position.” Franky frowned, 

“Right ‘cause it would’ve been better if you bled out in that servo’s toilet.” Bridget rolled her eyes. “I am so glad that you did call me baby. I wouldn’t change it.” 

“You wouldn’t change it?”

“Would I have rathered you enlisted my help earlier, and not gone to face Zoe Taylor yourself and then tell her that you were the escaped prisoner, yes I would have. But I know you. I know that there is no way to change your mind once its made up.” 

“Plus you had no idea about my plan and the cops still went straight to you. I wasn’t gonna risk you getting arrested.” Franky pointed out. “Well I mean, you know that was never my intention and if I could have warned you-”

“Hey, I made my choice and no matter what happens I am picking you.” Bridget was very glad that she didn’t have to do ten years in Wentworth for aiding and abetting a fugitive, but she didn’t regret her choice. If it came to Franky or no Franky she always had to pick Franky. 

“I can’t wait for this scar to heal more so I can get it covered.” Franky wasn’t sure what the tattoo was going to be but she was covering the bullet scar with something. Maybe Gidget’s initials. “Feel better?”

“I do. Let’s go back to sleep, your family is coming over tomorrow for brunch.” 

“Love you.”

“I love you too baby.”


	3. Frozen's Influence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bridget and Franky take Tess out to go see Frozen 2.

Bridget loved how Frozen was a movie that Franky and Tess loved to watch together. So of course when it came time for the sequel she knew that it meant a sleepover was going to happen. 

They were going to see the first showing in IMAX, the seats were booked and it was agreed that Tess would get the alise with Franky in the middle and Bridget stuck next to some stranger. 

They had hit Build a Bear before hand while Bridget was picking up the tickets. Tess had made a bear dressed up as Elsa for Franky while Franky dressed one up as Anna for Tess. Once the each did the bear for their sister, together they picked out clothes and a bear to dress up as Olaf for Bridget. 

Franky had just finished paying for the three bears when Bridget returned. 

“Gidget! Look!” Tessa grinned showing her the Anna bear. 

“I got good taste eh?” Franky asked wrinkling her nose. 

“The best.” Bridget smiled back. “Let’s see the one Tess made.” Franky happily held up her own bear. 

“Little genius right?” 

“It’s amazing.” Bridget examined the bear. “Such great detail Tess.”

“Can we show Gidget now?” Tessa looked up at Franky. 

“Yeah, we can show Gidget now.” Franky grinned pulling the Olaf bear from the bag to show Bridget. “We made him for you!” Tessa grinned. 

“What? You guys made me one? He’s so adorable I love it.” Bridget hugged the bear before kneeling down to give Tess a tight hug. 

…

Snacks were bought, bears on their laps. Franky was half leaning into Bridget. When the movie started Franky grinned hearing Tess gasp. 

Bridget enjoyed the film, not quite to the level of either Doyle sister (though Franky’s love of the film mostly came from Tessa’s love of it), but it was still a better movie than many other children’s films they watched with Tess. 

There came the time in every Disney film where there was a super sad bit and Bridget knew what was going to happen and what it meant. 

At some point earlier she didn’t notice Tess went from sitting in her own seat to sitting on Franky’s lap. She kept hearing the two sisters whisper. 

“Just don’t feel. Just don’t feel.” Tess was chanting under her breath. Brisget looked over at them and noticed Franky wiping at her eyes trying to hide the fact that this moment was clearly affecting her while Tess tried to force herself to stop feeling altogether. 

Nice to see the Doyle family way of dealing with emotions was genetic. 

Bridget wrapped an arm around Franky gently squeezing her shoulder just to remind her that she was there. 

When the final credits started to roll and the pop version of one of Elsa’s songs was filling the theatre she looked over at the sisters ready to ask if they were ready to leave. 

“Gidge.”

“Yeah baby?”

“Can we get the closest thing to a little fire newt?” 

“That would be so cool!” Tess cheered. 

“No. We can’t get a lizard.”

“Why not? I’ll take care of it.” Franky was already picking up her and Tess’ rubbish. 

“No you won’t. You can’t even deal with a tiny spider without climbing up on the counter refusing to get down.”

“I can take care of it for her.” Tess offered. 

“Still no. You had nightmares for a week after we see that snake in the pet store. We can talk about getting a hairy, fluffy pet, or even fish but no lizards.” 

“Fine, I won’t get a cool fire lizard like Elsa and just settle for some stupid dumb dog.” 

“We can name the dog Pyro!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The don't feel bit was actually what some 3 year old in my theater kept chanting during the super sad bit until her parents took her out.   
Parents don't spend $20 bucks each on a ticket for Imax when your kid is clearly too young to sit and watch quietly. Wait til a tuesday night and only waste $9 each.


End file.
